ABC Guide to Leah and Demetri
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Leah Clearwater and Demetri Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABC Guide to Leah and Demetri**

**Pairing: Leah/Demetri**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Demetri Volturi and Leah Clearwater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A- _Aro. _When Aro first saw the only female shifter in existence, he knew he would have her as a part of his guard no matter what. He decided that he would have to somehow woo her. He could not send Jane since she liked to force people to her way of thinking. Nor could he send Alec since the boy liked to talk things out and this girl shifter did not seem the type to listen.

He would've sent Felix, but he thought better of it. He would send Demetri since the tracker had a way with people. Also, if she tried to run then Demetri would be able to find her no matter what. If anyone could get the she-wolf to join them, it would be the blond tracker. Demetri would not fail him.

B- _Blood. _Leah Clearwater had always been bothered by the sight of blood. She figured it was because of her status as a shifter. If she had liked blood then she would be a leech right? Being creeped out by blood shouldn't surprise her any. Then she met Demetri and the first time she saw him feed off of a live person, she had not been disgusted as she should've been. She had been fascinated to see the blood dripping from his lips and it terrified her.

C- _Clearwater. _In the first few months he started stalking her, never once did he call her by her first name. He tried many times, but it just sounded odd with his Italian accent. So he did the next best thing and called her Clearwater. His accent still gave it a strange sound when he spoke the words, but at least she knew what he was saying. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or angry by her primal animal lust whenever he whispered her name.

"Clearwater." He said with a smile. "You look lovely tonight La Lupa. I think I will enjoy stalking you if you are starting to dress up for me."

D- _Disgusting. _Leah didn't understand how she could be falling in love with the member of the Volturi guard when everything about him was so disgusting. She hated everything about him, but still she found herself wanting him. Was it possible to hate and love somebody at the same time?

E- _Enemy. _Facing judgement from her pack brothers for falling for the enemy was never a fear that had crossed the mind of Leah Clearwater. After all, what would she of all people have in common with a damn leech? Yet here she stood with each of her shifter brothers looking at as if she were now the enemy. Everyone of them growled when she stood with her head held high and got ready to defend her feelings for Demetri Volturi.

She would not let them tear her down. Maybe years ago when she had just turned shifter she would've bent to Sam's will, but she would not do so now. She was stronger than she had been before. No longer was she trapped by his love. Leah Clearwater had moved on from Sam and even for the past memories of him and the love they once shared, she would not bow. Not when it came to her leech.

F- _Forgive. _"Forgive me La Lupa." Demetri's soft voice purred from outside her window as she rolled over in bed and tried to ignore him.

How dare he ask her forgiveness after what he did? He used her feelings to try and get her to join the guard! That wasn't something she could just forgive in the blink of an eye or ever for that matter. Everything they had was based on a lie. He had lied to her from the very start. His feelings were not love, they were false and based on the target of his mission. His mission had been to make her fall for him and then have her join the Volturi.

When he continued to beg for her forgiveness in Italian since he knew what it did to her, she rolled over and muttered knowing he would hear. She knew he would laugh or smile, but she felt like saying and so she did. "Get bent."

G- _Gianna. _Gianna had been the first to make her distaste for Leah present when the she-wolf came to Volterra. She did not think it fair that a shifter would have a more important place in the guard than she. She had worked for years for Aro and this what she got? Replaced by some want to be wolf girl with an attitude?

H- _Heidi. _Heidi did not mind it if the Native American female joined the guard. Aro was always bringing in new people and she was used to seeing people come and go all the time. The thing which bothered her was the fact that Demetri had seemed to replace her in his unbeating heart. They had been toying with the idea of being mates for years and this girl, this nothing of a girl comes in and takes his affections away. It just was not fair and Heidi made that known every single time she opened her mouth.

I- _Internet. _"How can you have lived this long without the internet?" The russet skinned beauty asked while shaking her head in disbelief. "You have been alive for centuries and you have no idea what the internet is? You've never once been online? Amazon? Ebay? Youtube? Do none of those ring a bell in that diamond hard skull of yours?"

The dirty blond tracker tilted his head with a small smile. He found her baffled state some what amusing. "Leah darling, I have told you this before and I suppose I have to say so again. Thinks that humans will never excite or interest me. Why do I care about this internet thing if it can not do anything for me?"

Leah threw her hands up and made a face stating how stupid she found him to be in this moment. "But that is the point Demetri! If you just open your eyes to the world around you then you would see that the net as we hipsters call it, can do so many things for you. Do not worry though, now that you have me, I am going to help you open your eyes to everything you have been missing all this time."

Under the breath which was not needed, if you listened closely that is, you could hear him whisper something which suprised her. "You already have my lovely little La Lupa."

J- _Jumanji. _When Leah handed her boyfriend the first every dvd they would watch together, his brow knitted together in confusion and he blinked at her. "What is a Jumanji and why would they make a movie about it?"

K- _King. _The Native American she-wolf did a dance on the top of a small hill. "I'm king of the mountain! I'm king of the mountain! I'm king of the-Ooomph!" When the brunette shifter landed on her ass she looked up at her people eating boyfriend. "No fair! I am king of the mountian not you!"

Demetri gave her a dark smile as he tried to copy her previous dance. "Leah my little wolf you have it all wrong. You're not king of the mountian, I am."

His girly wolf growled and pushed herself up. "Not for long your not."

L- _Legos. _When Leah Clearwater walked in to the room she shared with her lover, she was surprised to see a five foot wolf made completely out of white legos. "I see that you were bored when I was gone. Did you rob lego land or something?"

He gave her a pout. "Are you telling me that you do not like my creativity?"

Her reply was teasing as she kissed his cheek. "Not sure you can call that creativity. I think of it as more like insanity."

M- _Macarana. _The Volturi tracker tilted his head as he watched his fiancee do some odd dance moves to and even stranger song. "This is the Macarana? The stupid song mortals obsess about so damned much? She is singing about cheating on her boyfriend. What an accomplishment. Let's all clap at her creativity."

The Quilette female shook her head put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up and dance with me. If you don't like my music then feel free to leave."

TBC...

**AN: So this is the first half the ABC Guide to Leah and Demetri. So many people requested this pairing that it wasn't even funny. There was no possible way I could have my ABC series and not include this couple. The next most requested ones are Leah/Emmett, Alice/Demetri, Alice/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Leah/Charlie, and Rosalie/Edward or Edward/Tanya. Who do you all want to see next? I know some people want Leah/Jacob and Jacob/Alice to, but oddly enough they are not requested as much as the others. So tell me who you want to say and I will do my best to get to it! If there is a pairing I did not mention then feel free to suggest that as well!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

N-_Nag. _Demetri rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his girlfriend. He loved her with everything he had inside of him, but sometimes she drove him crazy. If his lovely little she-wolf was good at one thing other than being a bitch, it would be her ability to nag. He was pretty sure she could nag him to a permanent death if she so tried. He started to make faces behind her back as she continued lecturing her and suddenly he was smacked upside the head.

"I have eyes in the back of my head so don't make faces me at Demetri or I will bite your head off!" Leah snapped before the nagging started all over again.

O-_Obedient. _When the Volturi tracker had first met Leah Clearwater he figured that her being a big wolf would make her more obedient. She was a canine after all and dogs were supposed to be a very loyal and obedient creatures. The female shifter seemed to be the one exception to this rule however.

P-_Pain. _If the blond leech thought Jane using her power on him caused pain it was nothing compared to the pain he got when his fiancée tossed the ring back in face because of something Hiedi told her. The other vampire had been so angry at Demetri for proposing to Leah that she told the female shifter everything she and the blond tracker had done together in the past. This caused Leah to throw the engagement ring back in his face before storming out the door. Demetri thought the pain in chest was worse than the change of becoming a vampire.

Q-_Queen. _After the game of king of the mountain Leah had pouted for days. It was so bad that her lover had gone out and gotten her a real tiara make of diamonds and rubies. When he placed it on her head he was quick to explain. "Since you cannot be King of the mountain La Lupa you will just have to settle for being queen.

R-_Rabies. _"Can you catch rabies?" He asked her one day when they had been watching a nature documentary about wolves. The blood drinker was genuinely interested to hear her answer. "I mean you are an animal while in wolf form so does that mean you can catch animal diseases?"

Her eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth. "If you are not careful then I will bite you and if you get rabies then you'll have your answer."

S-_Seduce. _Weeks of his Quilette lover avoiding him. A million unanswered phone messages. Fifty or so letters returned and Demetri was ready to snap. He had tried doing whatever he could think of to get her to listen to him about the whole Hiedi situation. He told her that it was in the past and yet she did not want to believe him. In the end he decided that he would have to use his vampire charm and seduce her in to liking him again. He would stalk her at the hotel she had checked in to until she gave him a chance and then he would do whatever he had to in order to make her like him again. If the blond tracker was good at one thing it was the art of seduction.

T-_Taste. _"What does it taste like?" Leah asked out of the blue one day after Demetri came back from hunting. She was quick to continue on with her speech. A part of her wanted to understand so that she could understand him better. "Does it taste like licking penny? I read somewhere that blood tasted kind of metallic. Is that what it is to you?"

U-_Us. _"La Lupa what are we?" The human eater asked a few months after she had come back to Italy with him. They had never defined what they were and now he desperately wanted confirmation as to what exactly happed to be going on between them.

The stubborn Native American shifting female put her cup of coffee down on the table. She locked gazes with him for a few seconds before settling on the most vague answer she could think of. "We are an us. Why do we need to complicate it? I like the sound of us. It leaves room to the imagination."

V-_Veal. _Demetri fought back an urge to vomit as he watched his fiancée chow down on a veal burger. "How can you ever be grossed out by my diet when you eat baby cow?"

A smile appeared on her face as she opened her mouth to show off the half eaten food. Laughter filled her eyes when she put on her best baby cow voice and waved the rest of the half eaten burger in his face. "Demetri save me! Don't let the big bad wolf eat me!"

W-_Wilt. _Jacob Black couldn't believe he had traveled to Italy in order to attend his best friend's wedding. He had never expected to see Leah hook up with a leech. He had not expected her to hook up with anyone after what Sam did to her. Sam Uley had caused Leah's heart to wilt and coil in on it-self yet as he watched her walk down the isle to stand next to her groom, he realized she had finally bloomed to her full potential with the help of a dead man.

X-_Xyris. _Leah had wanted to start an herb garden since she had nothing better to do in her spare time. When Demetri handed some seeds in a packet labeled Xyris, the first thing she had asked was if he was trying to get her arrested for growing something illegal. He quickly reassured it was nothing more than an herb which was hard to find it the states. He then went on to tell her that if she was going to have a garden she would have to have something unique and that is why he had special ordered Xyris.

Y-_Yafo. _Just like everything they did together the vampire and female shifter decided to go the Yafo for their honeymoon so it would be unique. No Paris or Bahamas for them. They traveled out to a long since abandoned port in Israel. Leah later found out that is where her new husband had been born. It may not have been the most romantic spot on the earth, but to have him share it with meant the world.

Z-_Zip Line. _The tracker came back from a mission he had been ordered on and when he walked in to his room he and his wife shared he had no idea why what appeared to be a string was latched to the top of the window and extending over to a rooftop on the building next to the castle. His gaze turned sharply to his wife asking for some sort of explanation to explain he was not seeing things.

The she-wolf shrugged in self-defense. "I got bored while you were gone and figured I would make my own zip line so I could be all ninja like if the need came for it. Don't tell me you never thought of it."

"Your genius is overwhelming La Lupa." Her husband muttered before sweeping her in his arms and kissing her. One good thing about being married to Leah was the fact he would never have to worry about life becoming dull.

THE END!

**AN: I know you all probably thought I forgot about this. Truth was I wasn't sure how to finish it. I hope that you all like it. I will do another ABC guide when I feel inspired. I kind of pushed myself to finish this and it is not the greatest, but I really wanted to get it done. I hope that you all liked it. Oh for those who are interested I will be doing an AH Leah and Edward story based off of the movie friends with benefits. I am not sure if you will be interested or when it will be up, but if you are interested in reading keep an eye out! I do hope that you all are hppy with the end of this story. Tell me what ABC guide you would like to see next!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
